


Morning After

by Xelamz



Series: McReyes Smutember [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Tumblr: Smutember 2k18, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelamz/pseuds/Xelamz
Summary: What it says on the tin. A short scene after their first time.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because I failed to include smut in this "Smutember" prompt, but I figure it's better than an anti shitpost hanging around as the most recent fic. So thanks for the nudge, antis!

Almost immediately after their first night together McCree turns into a clingy sap. Admittedly, him curling against Gabe's side after some of some of the best sex he's ever had is a cherry on top of a fuck sundae. Gabe hasn't lain in bed with another warm body since the early days of SEP, and as intense as those nights had been there had always been an edge to them, with death always looming over them and the crisis blanketing the entire world in a miasma of terror. The world, and Gabe's life, is more peaceful now, and it feels safer to look at the future with hope and at the man in his arms with a sense of clean, satisfied affection. He goes to sleep content for the first time in what feels like years.

When he wakes up the next day Jesse is almost on top of him. His head is on Gabe's chest and their legs are tangled together. He's been drooling a little, and it just makes Gabe all the more fond. But things start to get tedious after Jesse wakes up. While Gabe brushes his teeth he comes stumbling in, still half asleep, and leans against him, his hands stroking the sides of Gabe's back lazily. Sure, it feels good, but Gabe is starting to wonder if Jesse is ever going to let go of him again. He wonders if this is normal behavior after someone shares your bed overnight. Not like he's had much experience on that front. He wonders if the crisis has broken him, or that his irritation is proof that he's not really human anymore.

"We got a whole hour before breakfast. Come back to bed," Jesse whines into Gabe's shoulder, oblivious to the thoughts flying about Gabe's head.

"For you maybe. I have responsibilities."

"They can wait another hour, too."

Gabe spits and rinses, then turns around. He can barely do it without elbowing Jesse in the face, he's crowded up so close. Jesse's giving him one of his patented puppy dog looks, but he can see the trepidation behind it. They really didn't talk this thing through.

Gabe plants a soft kiss at the side of Jesse's lips. It dissolves the worry, and suddenly Jesse is grinning, pleased.

"Stay as long as you like, but I'm getting back to work."

"I could give you a little parting gift," Jesse says, licking his lips.

"Christ, what are you, fifteen?"

"Just wanna spend a little more time with you, is all."

Gabe is done for. He's positive he did nothing to deserve this sort of attention, and even more positive that it's going to lead nowhere good. Jesse has too much love to give, and he doesn't know what to do with it. He doesn't say anything though, just huffs in mild annoyance and finally shoulders his way out of Jesse's space and out of the bathroom.

"Don't forget you're scheduled to run marksmanship drills at oh nine-hundred."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And if you think I'm letting you get away with anything-"

Jesse sidles up to him as he's throwing on his hoodie and wraps his arms around Gabe's waist. Gabe endures it. It's not that he doesn't enjoy it. He does. He wishes he knew why his first instinct is to push Jesse away.

He resists that instinct, and gets a peck on the cheek for his efforts.

"I'm not taking any of this for granted. Don't you worry. Now run along and have a nice day at work, honey."

Gabe does shove him now, but Jesse laughs it off and just falls back into bed. It really is starting to get late, so Gabe drops the subject and makes his way to the Overwatch offices. He feels like he should be more annoyed with Jesse than he is, but in the end all he can really feel is hope.


End file.
